


Thunderous Fear and Comfort

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside some of the Dramatical Murder character's lives during a rainstorm. For some, it is comforting, for others, it brings fear and sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ren and Aoba

Thunder boomed. Rain poured.

Ren was terrified.

He didn’t know why he was so jumpy whenever he heard thunder, but the loud noise all of a sudden made him want to hide under the small coffee table in the middle of the living room.

So Ren only did what he thought reasonable. He hid under the coffee table.

“Ren! I got the movie set up, come on! The power might go off so we should start it now when we have the chance-” Aoba blinked, looking at the coffee table floating off of the floor and trembling. Or rather, the man trying to hide under the coffee table and trembling.

“Ren! What’s wrong?” He asked, walking over and kneeling down next to him. Ren lifted his head up, looking miserable.

“Aoba, the thunder, it’s just-!” Thunder boomed again and Ren cringed.

“Are you afraid of the thunder?” Aoba sighed a little and then smiled reassuringly, gently pushing the table off of him. “Come on, Ren, let’s go upstairs and watch a movie. That’ll distract you.”

“But we are more likely to be struck by lightning if we go onto higher ground. I suggest going to the basement until the storm subsides…”

“Ren. We are not going to get struck by lightning. Now come with me.”

If Ren still had a tail, it would be between his legs as he got off of the floor and walked upstairs after Aoba. He sat down next to him, pausing and then cringing when another crack of thunder went off. Aoba kissed his cheek, cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

“It’s alright… Here, put your head in my lap.

Ren nodded curtly, moving and curling up with his head resting in his lap.

“I’m going to play the movie, okay?”

He nodded again, feeling himself relax a little as the movie started to play, covering up the sound of the thunder.

“I’m sorry to burden you like this, Aoba,” he finally said, not meeting Aoba’s gaze. He heard Aoba shift around and then saw that the movie had been paused. Looking up at him, Ren blinked to see Aoba looking mildly irritated. Aoba pulled Ren back to a sitting position and cupped his face again, being a little less gentle than before. Ren blinked as his cheeks were harshly squeezed together, surprised at the bit of force Aoba wa applying.

“Ren,” Aoba said firmly. “How many times do I have to tell you? You are not a burden. At all. If you were a burden, I would not be here helping you like this.”

As Aoba lectured Ren about how much he loved Ren, Ren noticed with a bit of amusement that Aoba was acting similarly to his grandmother.

“Aoba,” he interrupted softly, pulling Aoba’s hands away from his cheeks and kissing each one. “Thank you. I understand.”

“Do you really?” Aoba huffed, hugging Ren tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Or are you just saying that so I’ll stop going on and on about this.”

“A little of both,” confessed Ren. Aoba rolled his eyes and pecked his lips.

“I love you, Ren. Always remember that.”

“I’ll do my best, Aoba. I love you as well.”

Maybe things were going to be alright after all.


	2. Noiz and Koujaku

Thunder boomed. Rain poured.

Koujaku was soaked by the time he got home, deciding that the rain was too bad for all of his lovely clients to wait out in. He assured everyone that the next day, the people who had waited today would have first dibs tomorrow before he headed home and let himself in through the front door.   
“Noiz, I’m home!”

There was no reply and Koujaku stepped further into his house to investigate. He found Noiz staring out the window at the rain, an unreadable expression on his face. Koujaku walked over and hugged him around his waist.

“What’s up? I can’t tell what you’re feeling.”

“... Me neither.”

Koujaku kissed Noiz’s cheek. “... The storm is pretty bad, huh. I had to close up early, I didn’t want my clients waiting in the rain.”

“...” The blonde nodded. “... The rain is intense. The thunder too.”

“There are a lot of different opinions on thunderstorms… What’s yours?”

“... I don’t know. They’re nice, but they remind me of when I was a kid for some reason.”

Koujaku couldn’t help but peck his cheek again, squeezing him a bit tighter. “... I feel that. Hey, my mom used to make me hot chocolate whenever it stormed and I think I saw some in the cupboard yesterday. Let’s go have some~”

Noiz nodded, turning around and pecking Koujaku on the lips. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the storm, but he was sure of one thing: that he was lucky to have Koujaku. Even though he was certain Koujaku couldn’t read his thoughts and therefore couldn’t of heard him think such a goddamned cheesy thought, Noiz was still somewhat embarrassed. He looked away before Koujaku could see his cheeks turn a slight pink.

“... Yeah. Let’s have some hot chocolate.”

Koujaku, once they arrived at the kitchen, promptly started looking for the hot chocolate. He wasn’t exactly sure where he had seen it, but he knew it was there somewhere. He was standing on a chair rummaging through a hardly used cabinet as Noiz watched in amusement.

“Well, I did find a bunch of food coloring so I guess if we don’t find the hot chocolate, we can always find a way to make steamed milk and then make it cool colors,” he decided. “I also found a bunch of marshmallows that are probably really stale.”

Noiz held up a tin he had been holding ever since Koujaku had climbed up on the chair to search that cabinet. “Is this it?”

“... Where the fuck did you find that?!” Koujaku pouted and then shoved everything back in the cabinet and quickly closed it. He set the kettle full of water on the stove as he got off of the chair, snatching the tin from Noiz with a sulky look.

Noiz gave a small grin. “it was on the counter. Literally in plain sight.”

Koujaku grumbled, grumpy about not being the one to find the hot chocolate first and then made it for both him and Noiz. When he had made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, he handed one to Noiz.

“Hold it by the handle,” he reminded him. “And don’t actually drink it ‘till there’s less steam.” Aoba had mentioned the time Noiz had burnt his hands and mouth from not being able to tell if the coffee had been hot back in Glitter and didn’t want to repeat it.

“Whatever.” Noiz rolled his eyes and then set the mug down, too lazy to hold something he wasn’t really supposed to drink until it had supposedly cooled down. He looked at Koujaku, leaning against the counter.

“... Hot chocolate during a thunderstorm. You’re really fucking cliche, you know that, right?”  

****  
  



	3. Mink and Clear

Thunder boomed. Rain poured.

Clear was in very bad shape.

The rain always had an effect on his mood, ever since his grandfather had fallen asleep for the final time.

It had been raining on that day.

Clear was sitting by the window, staring out at it and hugging his knees to his chest. Mink watched him from the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe.

Clear looked up at him and didn’t move to greet him, moving instead to hug himself tighter and lean his head against his knees while staring back out of the window. Mink walked over and sat across from him.

“... What is it?” Mink asked, looking at the small white haired figure trying to curl into himself and become smaller. Clear was normally so happy and bubbly, it was almost unnerving to see him so… not himself. He sighed when Clear didn’t answer, getting more and more concerned.

“Clear.” Clear glanced up at him through his bangs finally, still not saying anything.

“What’s wrong?” Mink, honestly wasn’t sure what he should do, if he should just leave Clear be and not ask what the matter was, or maybe help him talk about it. It had been a long time since he really comforted anybody. A long time.

“... It’s raining.”

“Yeah.” Mink lifted an eyebrow.

Clear finally sighed and lifted his head to look at him. “The rain really affects me. It was raining the day my grandfather went to bed. And it was raining the day he didn’t wake up.”

Mink understood this feeling that Clear was experiencing well. He nodded. “Brings back painful memories, huh…” he saw him nod and put his head back on his knees.

“I miss him.”

“I know.” Mink was silent for a moment. “... Come here.”

Clear looked up, a bit surprised to see Mink holding out his arms as an invitation for Clear to come close for a hug. Clear climbed into his lap, leaning against his chest and closing his eyes. In Mink’s arms, Clear felt so safe. So protected.

“Mink…”

“Are there any good memories that you have with him in the rain?” Mink asked, hugging Clear close to him. He idly played with his hair while he let Clear search his memory.

“... Yes. One time, he saw that it was raining and decided to go out in the rain and start his garden. He wouldn’t let me get wet so he told me to take an umbrella out.” Mink looked down at him and saw a small smile flicker across Clear’s face. “I still have that umbrella… It is very precious to me.”

“I would think so.” Mink nodded, a bit relieved to see Clear’s smile. He grabbed one of the blankets off a nearby chair and wrapped it around Clear and the two of them sat and waited out the storm together.


	4. Virus and Trip

Thunder boomed. Rain poured.

Trip didn’t even notice. He had his video game turned uo so loud that it drowned out any other noise that could possibly exist. Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear Virus pounding on the door and yelling at him to “open the goddamned door or else he would take all his electronics away and leave him with nothing but math textbooks”. Either he didn’t hear him or he was too busy trying to slay a dragon in a far off land inside of the TV.

Either way, Virus was not happy with him. He finally picked the lock on Trip’s door, a lock that Trip had installed after Virus took up the habit of trying to get him to clean up his room or do the dishes. Trip glanced at him as Virus marched into his room and then cringed at the mess that he seemed to be laying in the middle of.

“Your room is absolute filth,” Virus declared. Trip didn’t look away from the TV screen. The dragon only had 239 HP left and he had around 127 HP himself. It was going to be a tough battle to the end.

“Gimme a minute,” he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Pause your brutish game!” Virus was annoyed at the fact that Trip was ignoring him and that Trip was living in such a disgusting room. The bed was unmade, plates of half eaten food and half full sodas were laying around, as well as candy bar wrappers. Trip’s allmate, Berta was serving as a backrest of sorts for Trip, but the lion’s fur was somewhat matted and disgusting.

“Gimme a minute,” Trip only repeated, smashing a few buttons down on the controller.

“I will turn it off,” Virus threatened. “Unless you take a moment to pause it and listen to what I have to say.”

Finally, Trip sighed, pausing his game and looking up at Virus. He scratched an itch on his side, yawning. “What?”

He paused, pushing up his glasses with one finger and then glancing around at Trip’s room. He had planned to enter and request for Trip to at least sit with him as they did separate things together, but his pride decided that that would be too low a stoop for him. Virus huffed, looking to the side.

“There’s a thunderstorm,” he finally said. “If this house gets hit by lighting, a minor electrical shock will run down the wires and into all your electronics and ruin them. I highly suggest unplugging them.”

“Are you serious?” Trip wasn’t happy about he prospect of saving the dragon-slaying for another day. “Or are you just saying that because you like to see me die from boredom.”

“You’re not going to die from boredom,” Virus decided, rolling his eyes. “I am quite serious. These things would be expensive to replace and you would nag me until I did replace them.”

Trip groaned and dragged himself to his feet, shuffling around his room and unplugging each console, charger and electrical cord.

“What now?” He asked, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. “... There’s nothing to do.”

“Read or something,” Virus said, crossing his arms and twitching an eyebrow.

“You can read. I’ll play a handheld game or something.” Trip turned and grabbed one of his many battery powered gaming consoles and a few games.

Somehow, the two of them ended up with Virus resting against Trip’s shoulder and Trip sneaking an arm around his waist. Neither of the two mentioned anything having to do with it, the only sound that was able to be heard were the rain against the roof, occasional thunder, and Trip’s semi-constant cursing at his game.

Neither would admit it, but this was a rare peace between them. Rare, but much needed.

Secretly, they both decided that rainy days were the best kind of days.


	5. Sei and Mizuki

Thunder boomed. Rain poured.

Sei looked up from the book he was reading, getting up and running over to the window. Though it had been a long time since he had been kept in Platinum Jail, the rain never ceased to amaze him. It was amazing, he thought, that the world could supply so much water without the help of humans. Living in Platinum Jail all his life, he hadn’t even seen the sun until he had miraculously been revived.

A loud clap of thunder shook the sky and a second later, lightning lit up the sky.

Sei beamed, getting closer to the pane of glass that was the window separating him from the stom. This was the first real thunderstorm he had been able to witness--Mizuki and Aoba had explained to him what it was, but experiencing it was much more exciting!

“Mizuki! It’s so amazing!” Sei turned to look at him, grinning. Mizuki snapped his head up, looking at him.

“Hm? What’d you say, Princess?” He asked, his voice trembling, a bit weak in contrast to his usual confident tone.

“The thunder!”

“What about it?”

“It’s awesome!”

Mizuki cringed as another clap of thunder broke through the sky. “I’m glad you think so,” he muttered, biting one of his nails nervously.

Sei bit his lip, frowning as he watched Mizuki fidget.

“Mizuki?”

“Hm-?!” Mizuki bit down hard on his lip as more thunder sounded.

“Are you… scared of the thunder?”

“What?” He was a bit too quick to answer. “Pfft, no way! Why? Are you afraid of the thunder? Hm?”

Sei smiled gently, turning and closing the curtains and going over to sit next to his purple haired boyfriend. “Mizuki…”

“What?”

“You’re a butt, you know that?” He hugged him, squeezing him tight. “You’re allowed to be afraid of stuff, you know.”

“Who said I’m afraid of anything?” Mizuki mumbled into his head, his grip tightening around him as thunder boomed get again. Sei looked up at him.

“You’re really unconvincing.”

“Whatever.”  Mizuki pulled Sei onto his lap, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. Lifting his hands up, Sei began to play with his hair, trying to help calm him down. Eventually, the storm died down and Sei noticed that Mizuki had relaxed his grip on him.

Moving away, he lifted Mizuki’s head up gently.

He smiled. Mizuki had fallen asleep. 


End file.
